Water sports continue to grow in all areas of the world. Conventional kayak frames are stationary and designed for display of the kayak or for installation in a truck or on a trailer using fastening means such as bolts to secure the rack. Removable of the kayak frame requires tools and often is labor intensive.
Many kayaks are too large to neatly fit in the back of a van, car or pickup. It is generally desirable to tie the kayaks in place, but such vehicles are not supplied with handy or sturdy arrangements for securing kayaks and other related equipment.
Conventional frames are typically dedicated to use in a vehicle for transport or as a support frame resting on the ground. Typically kayaks are carried one at a time from the storage frame to the vehicle and strapped to the floor of the vehicle or to roof supports affixed to the roof of a vehicle. Kayaks held in the back of a pickup usually have a length extending pass the end of the truck tailgate representing a safety hazard and a transport vehicle with inadequate support.